In the textile industry, handling and texturizing yarn for numerous applications can be quite important. Various systems have been developed for handling yarn which include virtual twisters such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,079 titled "Apparatus For Imparting Virtual Twist To Strand Material And Method Of Imparting Same" by Hoover, one of the co-inventors of the present application and also having the common assignee as the present application. Yarn stuffer boxes and yarn coilers have also been developed to assist in the process of texturizing yarn by forming crimps or undulations in the yarn with the use of a conveyor belt passing the crimped or undulations in the yarn through a heat oven. An example of such a coiler can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,730 titled "Apparatus And Method For Forming Coils Of Yarn And For Heat Setting Same" also by Hoover and also having the common assignee as the present application.
Nevertheless, there is still a need for systems and devices which further enhance the handling and texturizing of yarn.